


I Only Ever Saw The Stars In Your Eyes Until Tonight

by junshuas



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junshuas/pseuds/junshuas
Summary: Stargazing has become a common nighttime activity for Jihoon and Mingyu, but only one of them actually knows what they're looking at.





	I Only Ever Saw The Stars In Your Eyes Until Tonight

"I still can't point out any constellations and we've been doing this every day for the past 3 months. Remind me once again why you drag me out here every night?" Mingyu questioned Jihoon as they lay down next to the river that passes directly behind their apartment. 

"Because it's relaxing. And I thought you said you enjoyed this." 

"I enjoy being with you, not being with the stars. I thought we settled this last week anyways."

"We did, I just wanted to hear you say that again," Jihoon cockily admitted. He always loved hearing his boyfriend express his love for Jihoon, even if it was out of frustration. Even though he knew Mingyu could care less about what the night sky looked like tonight, Jihoon enjoyed seeing Mingyu's features under the moonlight. And the street lamp that faintly lit up the area they always chose for stargazing. 

"I get it that you find stars to be the most beautiful thing ever, but could you _at least_ give me some attention tonight?" Mingyu continued to whine to his preoccupied partner. Jihoon turned his head over to Mingyu to notice the frown plastered across his face. "At least come closer to me. I don't like being this far apart from you."

"You big baby, I love you, you know?" Jihoon giggled as he shuffled closer to Mingyu until there was no more distance in between the two. Mingyu placed his arm around Jihoon's torso and buried his head into him, humming as he took in the scent of his boyfriend. This set of actions made Jihoon laugh even harder as Mingyu let out a dissatisfied whine. "What is it this time, Mingyu?"

"It's nothing."

"I know it's more than nothing, otherwise you wouldn't have made that sound." Jihoon already knew what was bothering Mingyu, but he never wanted to leave Mingyu feeling misunderstood. "Please just tell me what's bothering you."

"I told you it's nothing."

"But it's not nothing."

"But it is nothing."

"But it's not nothing."

"I just didn't like you laughing at me, ok?" Mingyu replied, feeling defeated. Hearing Mingyu sound so upset led Jihoon to pull him even closer, stroking his hair and planting a gentle kiss on the top of Mingyu's head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just find you fucking adorable," Jihoon responded in an attempt to lift his partner's mood.

After hearing him say this, Mingyu lifted his head to meet his eyes with Jihoon's, noticing he was actually looking back for once. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it Mingyu, I am dating you, after all." Jihoon grinned at Mingyu's curious gaze and lifted his eyes back up to the stars. Mingyu turned his head back into Jihoon's chest, humming the most recent song he had listened to. Jihoon raised his arm to point at a set of stars that very roughly resembled a person. "You see those stars right there Mingyu? That's Andromeda."

"Jihoon, you know I have absolutely no clue what that means and I don't see anything other than a bunch of sta- wait that kinda looks li- nevermind I lost it."

"Well even though you have absolutely no clue what that means I'm still gonna tell you about it."

"Of course you are. You always do, Mr. Astronomer." This title given to him makes Jihoon chuckle once again, enjoying his boyfriend's teasing.

"Well anyways, Andromeda was an Ethiopian princess. According to the Greek myth, her mother upset the sea nymphs by calling herself more beautiful and Andromeda was chained up to appease the gods, only to be saved by Perseus."

"Did she at least thank the guy for saving her?"

"She actually married him," Jihoon responded. He once again looked down at Mingyu who was now intensely studying the night sky in an attempt to find what Jihoon was talking about. "Was the story at least interesting?"

"Mmh," Mingyu hummed in response. He was so focused on the night sky that he couldn't take the time to actually respond. Jihoon was satisfied that he had finally succeeded in getting Mingyu interested in the stars, even if he didn't know what any of it was. He was just happy something that brought him joy could be of interest to the one he loved so dearly, even if it was only for a short time.

After staring at the the sky for several minutes, Mingyu finally broke his concentration just long enough to initiate conversation once again. "Did they fuck though?"

No response.

Mingyu impatiently turned to look up at Jihoon, who had fallen asleep while Mingyu had been so entranced by the stars that filled the sky. He let out a heavy sigh as he carefully pulled himself off of Jihoon's sleeping figure. "Come on, I think it's time we head back inside," Mingyu whispered while admiring the other's soft features. He made sure to lift Jihoon up without ever fully waking Jihoon up, only enough to get Jihoon to climb on his back. Mingyu began the trek back up to their apartment with Jihoon holding on tight to his shoulders, fast asleep. He would occasionally hear a soft grunt or mumbling coming from Jihoon's limp figure and take in every heavy breath his partner expelled into his ear. He had always known how cute everything Jihoon did was, but he realized he never really knew what Jihoon was like when asleep. He always managed to never let Mingyu catch him sleeping in the entire time they had known each other, waiting for Mingyu to fall asleep before he could and waking up just in time to wait for Mingyu to wake up. They never meant to do that, it's just what always ended up happening.

_I can't believe you actually fell asleep before me for once,_ Mingyu thought as he unlocked the door to their apartment, _I guess you were right all along. The night sky really is beautiful, I was so lost in your own beauty to never notice it before._

**Author's Note:**

> oof I didn't originally mean for that to be so dialogue heavy but It Was,,, oops! I hope that was cute or made you soft or something idk I just like writing about soft boys doing soft things together and I hope you like reading about soft boys doing soft things together!!! Also thank you for reading and finishing this if you did, I'm currently on spring break so my loneliness will probably get the best of me and I'll write more shitty oneshots wooooooo look at me go!!!


End file.
